Dark Dreams
by SciFiRockerGeek
Summary: Dean (16), Sam (12) and john Winchester come across a case. One that may cost John a son. A dark Spirit has laid claim on one of the boys. She will not rest until she claims him.
1. Love and Loss

Dark Dreams

Author's Note: I do not own anything. All Characters belong Kripke. This takes place pre-series. Dean is 16, Sam is 12. When you see '_This_' That is a characters inner thoughts. All that is "_**This**_" is the spirit. No the lore may not be correct but, this is my interpretation of it.

Chapter 1: Love and Loss

Jason had promised his father that he would keep his younger brother busy while he worked on fixing the tractor. He would always take Joshua out to the cornfield. They would always play catch after everything was harvested for that year. Jason led Joshua over to the farthest edge of the property away from the farm and equipment. In this area they could throw the ball as hard and far as they wanted without hitting anything. Joshua had the ball and right before he threw it yelled, "This one is gonna go far, you ready?". Jason nodded and Joshua threw it. Jason went far back but the ball still went over his head. He found where it had landed and threw it back over to his brother. That was when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. There in the field was a woman, she was all in black. She was just standing there, watching them. Jason looked to his brother who was playing catch by himself while waiting for his brother to get back over to him. '_Guess he doesn't see her_'. Jason had started to walk closer to his brother, just to be safe. When he turned back to see where the woman was or if she was even still there, she had gotten even closer. He had only looked away for a few seconds, '_how could she have gotten there so quickly?_'. Jason asked himself as he had stopped walking to keep his eye on her for a moment. She seemed to flicker in and out of existence for a moment and then flicker back solid only a few feet from him. He took several steps back from her. "Ma'am, can I help you?". Jason asked as he tried to hide his fear. Joshua heard his brothers voice and turned to him. He saw him standing there looking off into the field. He followed his line of sight and saw a woman standing out in the field. She was dressed entirely in black, she even had a veil over her face.

Jason was staring at her as she silently stared back at him. Jason could feel himself being drawn in by her stare. He wanted to look away he even tried to look away but, he couldn't. He wanted to tell his brother to run and get dad. Maybe even to run to the house and hide away. She had come even closer to him now. To him it seemed as if she had floated above the ground this time. He didn't even flinch at this and just continued to stare into her eyes. She slowly began to rise her hand to his chest, to the area around his heart. He began to feel a burning sensation there. He flinched slightly at the pain but never looked away from her eyes. "_**My Jason**_" she began to say over and over again. It was all he could hear. Her other hand began to reach towards her face, towards the veil covering her face. As she began to lift it he caught a glimpse of a decaying face. As soon as the veil was completely lifted though, her face changed. She appeared to be a young woman, a young woman he knew at one point. As he continued to stare at her he realized who she was. It was his grandmother, when she was much younger. "_**My Jason**_". She said again.

Joshua had been yelling for his brother. Trying to get him away from this woman. Jason was acting weird and ignoring him. "Jason". Joshua tried again. When he got no response he yelled for their father. "Dad, dad". They were to far out in the field for his dad to come. He didn't want to leave Jason, he didn't want to leave him with this woman. Jason could feel himself getting weaker and weaker the longer he stared at her. He just couldn't look away, couldn't hear anything else around him. All he could see and hear was her, his grandmother. She was so young and beautiful. Jason felt his knees begin to buckle and he began to fall to the ground. He couldn't stop it, couldn't look away. All he could feel was safety, warmth and an overwhelming need to sleep. He laid down on the ground. She stood over him, hand over his chest and repeated "_**My Jason**_". the feeling of exhaustion overwhelmed him but, he couldn't close his eyes. The last thing he saw was his grandmother and her saying "_**My Jason**_". After that he knew no more.

Joshua was running over to his brother. He was scared when he saw this woman stretch out her hand towards Jason. He became terrified when he saw him falling to the ground. '_Why wouldn't Jason fight back, why would he just stand there?_'. All these questions ran through his head as he made his way over to him. Once he was close enough to them he could see the veil had been removed from her face. She turned to him and smiled. Her face was one of a decomposing woman. There was skin hanging off, her eyes had a foggy appearance to them and her teeth were rotted and discolored. She was still smiling when she flickered and then vanished. Joshua ran through the area she had been standing in and was met with a strong cold feeling. This was the middle of the summer in South Dakota, there was no way it could be cold outside. He finally reached his brother and kneeled next to him. He was cold, his lips were blue and his eyes had the same appearance as hers had. He felt his brothers neck looking for a pulse, tears were clouding his vision. He found the area where his pulse should be at but, he couldn't find it. He was dead, his brother was gone. Jason was gone. He laid his head on his brothers chest and didn't hold back the tears as he cried for the loss of his brother.


	2. We got a Case

Dark Dreams

Author's Note: I do not own anything. All Characters belong Kripke. This takes place pre-series. Dean is 16, Sam is 12. When you see '_This_' That is a characters inner thoughts. All that is "_**This**_" is the spirit. No the lore may not be correct but, this is my interpretation of it.

Chapter 2 : We got a case

Sam was asleep in the back seat of the impala. He had been up late studying for some stupid test on Monday. The best part of being out of school was no more studying for test. Mind you not that I never did actually study so, no loss there. Dad had said he wanted to get an early start and wanted to get to Bobby's to get all the facts for the case. We were going to meet Bobby, Ellen and Pastor Jim. The meeting place was Bobby's house and the best part was, was the case is in South Dakota. So they were going to stay at Bobby's place instead of a motel. Dean was looking forward to a real bed and a good nights sleep. The other motel had so many people yelling and weird noises that kept him up most of the night. How his dad could sleep through all that was a mystery. Bobby had called about several cases that were taking place in a town near Sioux Falls. From what dad had said it was about kids. Several kids had been killed over the past few weeks. Some had made the papers and some hadn't. So they had missed the articles until Sammy found some information on the internet. Then Bobby called and mentioned the case as well. So we decided we would meet and handle this together. Ellen was there after she had a case near to Bobby's place and was staying there for a quick stop. She agreed to help on the case. Then Pastor Jim was called to help watch over Sammy. Dad was finally going to let me be in the hunts more and thought this one would be a good start. Seeing as there were going to be three hunters and one was my Dad.

We finally reached the Salvage yard and I leaned over the back to wake Sammy while Dad went to get the bags out of the trunk. "Sammy, dude get up. We're here man, let's go". I said as I shook him awake. He opened his eyes and gave me one of his bitch faces. "I'm up okay, I'm coming". I got out of the car and went to help Dad with all the bags. We had overnight bags and our weapons bags. So he took his overnight bag and I grabbed the one Sammy and I shared. He grabbed the other weapons bag and headed to the house. John was already chatting with the others and catching up with them. Dean put his bags down and went back for Sammy. He was moving at the speed of a snail today. "Dude, hurry up and get you butt in here man!". Dean yelled from the porch. Sam finally made it to the steps. "Shut up, Jerk". Dean smiled and as Sam passed him to get into the house he whispered "Bitch". Sam turned around and smiled at him. No matter what he was feeling, he could always depend on Dean to make him feel better. He wouldn't say it to him but, Sam was really going to miss dean while he was away on this hunt.

They all managed to catch up with each other and finally sat down in the living room. They had a lot of information to catch up on and a lot of planning to do. "You sure you want Dean on this one John?". Dean looked up from the papers and stared at Bobby for a moment and then looked at his father. "Yeah, he needs more experience. He is going to be hunting with me full time now". The others looked at John as he said "full time". "Well the boy needs to graduate school first right?". Bobby asked. Hoping to remind John that Dean was still very young. "No I don't. I dropped out". Dean added as everyone seemed to be looking angrily at his father. All eyes looked at him and then back to John. "You let him drop out? He was almost finished". Ellen said. "I know but, a lot of hunters are occupied and I need help from someone that I can trust. Ain't no one I trust more than Dean". Dean smiled at hearing his father say he trusted him completely. Bobby just had to be sure. "So are you saying you asked him to drop out or made him?". John was looking over the information again and looked up once more. "Is this really the time to discuss this? We are on a hunt you know, kids are dying. Here we are wasting time talking about school". John went back to the information and didn't want to look up again. He knew there would be a lot of angry faces staring at him. One that had had an angry face for the longest was Sammy.

"Ok, so from what I could find on the internet and newspaper we have over 5 kids who have died in the last few weeks. Always outside and never in the same spot". Ellen stared at the coroner pictures and noticed another similarity. "It seems that all 5 had this black handprint over their heart. Like something burned it in. They couldn't find any other DNA on them and no prints". John looked up "finger or shoe prints?". Ellen looked at the report again. "Neither". Dean looked up at her answer. "All the siblings who were left behind were younger and described her as a woman who seemed to move at a fast speed, float and even vanished right before their eyes". Dean added. "Well I suggest we divide and conquer. Some take the parents, the younger siblings and the authorities". Pastor Jim suggested. The others nodded in agreement. "I'll take the authorities". John offered. Bobby nodded and decided "I'll go with you". John nodded in agreement to the partnership. "I'll take the parents". Ellen offered. "What will be your cover?". She thought for a moment and decided "I'll go as a grief counselor". the others nodded at her choice. It was best they could come up with to get the grieving parents to open up about their kids. "I could go with you and ask the kids. I could be a youth grief counselor". When the others looked at him with a look of surprise. "I could be in training if it makes it more believable". Ellen smiled as Dean added that in as quick as possible. "No sweetie a youth grief counselor works just fine". She put her hand on Deans leg as a sign of comfort. He was still new and learning the other side of hunting, the investigating side. Dean smiled and relaxed a little. He was nervous about doing this and having an experienced hunter as his partner. He knew all of his dad's usual plans and strategies. He was comfortable with him but knew he had to get out of that comfort zone. Ellen seemed like a good start for that.


	3. Research and Investigate

Dark Dreams

Author's Note: I do not own anything. All Characters belong Kripke. This takes place pre-series. Dean is 16, Sam is 12. When you see '_This_' That is a characters inner thoughts. All that is "_**This**_" is the spirit. No the lore may not be correct but, this is my interpretation of it.

Chapter 3: Research and Investigate

John and Bobby took the impala while Ellen and Dean took her truck. "You gotta relax John, Dean is smart, tough and in good hands. Ellen is a mother so, she will protect him with that motherly instinct". Bobby said to try to relax and comfort his friend. John kept looking in the rear view mirror and saw no one sitting there. He was getting used to seeing one of his kids there. Now there was none since one was in another's car and one at his friends house. "I know Bobby, I know. I just got used to having him with me all the time. I kind of miss him". John looked to his friend. "Just don't tell anyone I told you that. Especially Dean, he'll never let me live it down". Bobby smiled since he knew he was right. Dean would tease Sam when he mentioned missing Dean or caring for him. Dean didn't do touchy feely chick flick moments.

Ellen and Dean were almost to the first parents house. "Now you mind your manners and be respectful. If they give us a hard time don't come out with some smart ass comments". Dean nodded "Yes Ma'am". Ellen turned to look at him for a moment. "Don't call me ma'am. That makes me feel old. Call me Ellen". Dean looked at her for a moment and then nodded. Bobby hated the "yes sir" and "no sir" that he was so used to giving to his father. He wasn't expecting other hunters to want to be called by their names and be nice. She was making this comfort zone crap easier.

John and Bobby were leaving the Precinct after talking to the Detective and Coroner. No one had any leads and were just confused. They had decided to put a curfew in place. The only problem with that was that some attacks took place in the day time. They wanted to lock the kids up till it was time to go to school the next day. They were hoping no kids were left out of an adults sight. It wouldn't be manageable and was just asking for a disaster. They had to find what was doing this and soon.

Ellen and dean were at their last house. They were on a farm belonging to a Mr. Teague. He had two sons. Main word was 'had'. His son Jason was killed several days ago and his other son Joshua was out there with him and saw the whole thing. "Good morning sir, my name is Ellen I am a grief counselor. This here is Dean my partner. He specializes in Youth grief counseling. May we come in and speak with you and your son?". Mr. Teague didn't know what to say for a second but then just nodded and showed them in. "My Son Joshua is out in the field, near the area where his brother was…". He couldn't finish the sentence and tears sprung to his eyes. "I'll um, I'll go speak with Joshua". Dean mentioned as he pointed to the field and the lone figure that stood in it. Ellen nodded. There was also a look in her eyes that said '_be careful_'. He returned her silent look with one of his own of '_yes ma'am_'. Dean made his way to other child and stood next to him. "Joshua, hi my name is Dean". Dean held his hand out for Joshua to shake. Joshua didn't move, didn't even acknowledge his presence. "I know you just suffered a horrible loss and I am here to help you through it. I'm a grief counselor and would like to help you try to move on". Joshua suddenly turned to Dean and had a look of hate and outrage on his face. "Move on? You want me to what, just forget him? Just move on with my life. Without him?". Joshua had tears streaming down his face. "You know when I was younger I also saw something horrible. I didn't know what to do, where to go or even what to say. I went mute for about a year. I started to speak and it was only to my little brother. I felt like no adult would understand me or even believe me. Not even my own father". Dean told Joshua hoping to gain some footing with him. "What I saw out there that day, it wasn't natural, it wasn't real". Dean looked at him for a moment and decided to put it out there. "I need to know what you saw Joshua". Finally the kid made a move and started to walk to the area they were in originally. "We were playing catch, something caught Jason's eye. A woman was just standing there. She kept flickering in and out. Then she floated closer and closer to Jason. I heard him call her grandma. Thing is, our grandmother has been dead for years. Plus I saw her face, she looked nothing like her. She didn't even look alive. She looked like she was decaying and he clothes looked old like, 1800's old. She also had a veil that she had over her face for most of the time. Then she reached out to my brother, never touched him but, it was like he was under a spell. He wouldn't or couldn't look away from her. She was hurting him but he still didn't move. He is a tough guy and wouldn't just sit by and let someone hurt him. He wouldn't put me in danger either. He just fell down like he was going to sleep but, never closed his eyes. Then she was gone, like poof. Like a magician and a disappearing act. Then where she was standing was cold, like ice. When I tried to find his pulse I found this black hand print on his chest. He was cold, his lips were blue and his eyes were almost white. White as fog, just like her eyes". Joshua stopped and looked down at the area he had found his brother laying there. Dean placed his hand on Joshua's shoulder. "It's hard man, I am an older brother. I couldn't imagine loosing my brother". Joshua nodded and then turned and hugged Dean. Dean hugged him back and wrapped his arms tightly around the kid.

Ellen was standing near by watching Dean work. He had managed to get all the kids talking and even comforted them with a big brother hug. "He's gonna be a great hunter". Ellen said as she headed back to the car to wait for Dean. Dean took out a small piece of paper. "Hey, if you need anything or remember something else call me. Okay". Joshua nodded and wiped his tears as he took the paper. "Are you going to find this thing?". Dean hadn't even mentioned anything like that to him but, he knew it is what he would want to know as well. "Yes, we are going to stop it". Dean placed his arm around the kids shoulders one more time and brought him close to his side again.

Dean made it back to Ellen's car. They were going to head back to Bobby's to compare notes and theories. Ellen kept looking at him. "You ok?". Dean was startled out of his thinking. "Yeah, I'm fine". Ellen smiled at the Winchester catch phrase. She had heard that from John plenty of times. Seems that Dean had taken on that trait. Sam had made it clear that he liked to discuss his feelings and be truthful when he wasn't ok. Dean was just like a John, a soldier.

When they all arrived back at the house, Ellen and Dean were the last to arrive. Sam ran out of the house and to his brother. He was nervous for him to be out there and was happy to see him back. Dean had excepted the hug and held Sammy tightly in his arms. Ellen knew he would be ok, he had the best comfort and all the comfort he needed.

They had been comparing notes and theories for hours. No one was sure yet what they were dealing with. Dean kept looking into different forms of spirits. There were so many aspects that fit in with their evidence. No foot prints, no finger prints, the flickering in and out and the floating. All of it pointed a spirit but, one that could go to different places and out in the open, was it even possible?.

Ellen had finally found the creature they were looking for. "Ok, we got our culprit". She placed a book down on the kitchen table everyone was gathered around. "We got ourselves a Woman in Black". Everyone looked at the book and the pictures. Everything fit, all the evidence and description. "That looks exactly like what Joshua described her as". Dean said as he noticed the picture. "Ever heard of a Woman in White?". Bobby asked. He received nods from all the others. "She is born out of infidelity, heart break and depression. A Woman in Black is born out of loss of an offspring and depression. She seeks out children to find comfort. Now it don't matter if she had one child or many, when she seeks a child, she always goes for the eldest. She never goes after a single child, she always goes for one with siblings. She wants to replace her loss of a child with another. Going for one with siblings means that they have more love to give. Her stare mesmerizes them and comforts them. She makes them feel safe and loved as she lays claim to their hearts. That is the black hand print. It is her mark that she has claimed or plans to claim that child". Dean looked confused for a moment. "So why not just take them at once, why lay claim and then come back?". Bobby pointed to a certain passage. "She'll lay claim and then leave if she is interrupted. Usually by an adult or the sibling".

John kept staring at Dean the entire time. He wasn't liking this hunt to be Dean's first with another hunter or possible separated and alone. He was considering pulling him off the case and making him wait here with Sam and asking Jim to come along instead. Dean would put up a fight but john felt that this would be for the best. He was the father and what he said goes. His decision was made, Dean was off the case. They had started to make a plan. The woman looked like she was from the 1800's so, they would look for women in that time period who lost kids. "I am taking Dean off the case". Dean looked at his father and knew his dad had said this in a way that was not for discussion. His decision had been made. Dean didn't know why but he opened his mouth and decided to fight this time.

"You can't be serious! You need all the help you can get on this one". John looked at his son and tried to convey the commander look. "Did I ask for your opinion?". John asked Dean as he walked over to him. Dean looked down, all the fight gone. For the moment. "No sir". Dean answered. "Exactly, I have made my decision. This thing is to dangerous to have you out there". Dean looked at the others for help and none would look at him. John was stubborn and intimidating. "Dad, the plan that you have needs all hands on deck. This could take weeks to find the right woman who is causing this. In the meantime, more kids could die. You have the perfect bait right here". Dean indicated himself and all the others looked at him. There goes that Winchester self sacrificing attitude again.


	4. Setting up the bait

Dark Dreams

Author's Note: I do not own anything. All Characters belong Kripke. This takes place pre-series. Dean is 16, Sam is 12. When you see '_This_' That is a characters inner thoughts. All that is "_**This**_" is the spirit. No the lore may not be correct but, this is my interpretation of it.

Chapter 4: Setting up the Bait

John knew that Dean was right. The time it would take to find her would put others at risk. They could formulate a plan to use Dean as bait. John had a horrible taste in his mouth just thinking it. '_Use my own son as bait_'. He hated himself for even entertaining the idea. '_Hadn't I just decided moments ago to take him off the case? What am I doing_?'. Bobby looked at John and saw him contemplating what Dean had said. "You aren't seriously considering this?". Bobby pleaded with John to actually be stubborn and hold to his decision. Take Dean off the case and keep him safe. "Dean's right, we have bait and we could get this thing quicker. We wouldn't have to risk innocent children's lives". Bobby released the breath he had been holding. '_Stupid Winchester's. Gonna be the death of me_'. "You sure John, I mean this is dangerous". Ellen added. John nodded and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "He can handle himself. He knows what he is doing. Had the best teachers". Dean smiled at the confidence his father had in him. He was proud to have him as his father.

They had come up with a new strategy to capture her face. They would use a camera to capture pictures of her. She couldn't hide her true face from them in there. They weren't going to go and do this in Bobby's house. It would open it up to other evil and spirits. They would go to a motel and do it there. Somewhere neutral and away from people. She had to get a glimpse of Dean, had to notice him. Then she would come for him and then they could gank her. The sooner the better.

They had said their goodbyes to Sam and Jim. Sammy took his time with Dean. "Do you really have to do this. Can't you let someone else do it?". Dean was sitting on the porch with him. Watching as the others went back and forth packing up the cars. "I have to Sammy. It's my job. I can't let another kid lose his brother". Sammy looked at him for a moment. "Your willing to risk me losing my brother?". Dean looked at him for a moment and could see the fear, sadness and anger in his eyes. Dean placed his arm around Sam's shoulders. "Never, you know why?". Sam shrugged. "I have something none of the others had. I have training, back up and John Winchester". That got a smile out of Sam. "I am coming back to you Sammy. I always will". Dean placed a kiss on the top of Sam's head. "Let's go". John yelled from the Impala. Dean nodded and stood. "You hear me kiddo". Sam nodded "You're coming back". Dean smiled and held out his fist. "Pound it". Sam smiled and pound his fist against Dean's. "Jerk". "Bitch".

They found a motel outside of town and away from civilians. They had decided to take the Pastor and Sam with them. John felt safer with both of his sons near. John had discussed another part of the plan with Dean on the ride over. "You need to get her attention, get her to notice you. Once she does that she'll come". Dean nodded and planned to be outside the motel as much as possible. He needed to get her to come to them. Hopefully he could fight her better than the others could.

They had gotten several rooms in the motel. John changed the usual set up with him and his kids. This time he would share with Dean while Pastor Jim and Sam would share a room. John didn't want to take any chances, he would protect Dean as best as he could until this was over. The others made arrangements amongst themselves. Dean was helping unpack the cars and get everyone settled. He promised to visit Sam before they went to bed. He went out to get another bag from the Impala when he felt it. Felt like he was being watched by something with no friendly intentions. He continued to the trunk trying to shake the feeling off. No matter what though he couldn't shake it and it only got stronger. He started to look around. It was already after sunset and hardly any street lights were in the area beyond the motel. Dean went back to the task of unpacking the Impala when he heard something. It sounded like a voice. He turned around again, looking for the source of the voice. "Hello?". Dean called out to the darkness. He heard the voice again. It almost sounded like it said his name. He looked to the motel and could hear the others. '_Maybe it was them I heard_'. Dean was finished emptying the trunk from weapons and filling up the duffel bag. He turned to look into the darkness once more just to be sure. That's when he saw her. She was barely in the light, barely visible. Dean had been taught to let your eyes adjust and always '_look beyond the darkness, look for what's in it'_. He squinted slightly and focused on her. "Miss, you ok?". He didn't want to give away what they were and their intentions just yet. May spook her off before the hunt even starts. "Ma'am". Dean called out to her again. She flickered in and out and then appeared closer to the motel. '_Well I think it is safe to say I got her attention_'.

John had sent Dean to get the rest of the weapons packed and in the room not long ago but, it shouldn't take that long. "Dean". John yelled from the bed he was sitting on while the others set up equipment. He didn't get anything back. Maybe Dean had his head in the trunk. "Dean". John yelled again. When he didn't get anything again he looked at the others, grabbed his gun and made for his car.

Dean was standing near the car, looking at the woman. When the urge would feel slightly stronger he would look away. He knew it was a risk but, he had to get her to come back. '_Make it a challenge she can't resist_'. That was what dad had said. Dean turned to her again, she was closer than before. It seemed that when he looked away she got closer. '_Just like her MO'_. Dean thought as he looked away from her again. When he looked up again she was almost in front of him. He heard that voice again, the voice he had heard earlier. It was her, he could see her mouth move. She was saying his name, she was saying "_**My Dean**_". Suddenly a hand came over his eyes and he couldn't see anything. He finally heard the others yelling his name and some yelling out John's. Dean didn't realize he hadn't heard anything else around him. He could only hear her, her voice, her words, his name. He was spun around and found his father's face with panic and anger. "The hell were you doing?". John yelled when Dean still seemed to be a little out of it. He was still just realizing how close he came to falling into her trap. "She doesn't just use sight, she also uses sound". Dean said while he could still think clearly and the thought was still there. "What?". Bobby asked at the complete change of topic. "I, I couldn't hear anything or anyone else. I could only hear her, she was calling out to me. She used my name. She said 'My Dean'". Dean added as his knees gave out and he sank to the ground in his father's arms. John was fast and gripped him tighter. "I gotcha kiddo, I gotcha". John said as he laid Dean's head on his shoulder and pulled him closer to him.

Dean woke up in the motel room, in his bed. "What happened?". He asked, realizing his voice sounded different. It was raspy like when he was sick. He tried to clear his throat and tried again. "Dad?". John waited until Dean was fully aware and then yelled at him. "I am going to ask you again, what the hell where you thinking? Taking her on all by yourself". John was mad at Dean, at himself and at the Spirit for noticing him. "Answer me Dean". John said slightly harsher. It had it's desired effect and Dean snapped out of it. "Yes sir. Sorry sir. I was um, I was trying to get her attention. I thought if I acted like I didn't know what she was, she would be tempted. That if I gave her a challenge, she would be intrigued. I guess I underestimated her". Dean finished as he placed his head in his hands. He still had the headache from earlier. Maybe not as bad but, it was still there. "I told you to make it a challenge not a damn game. That was dangerous and stupid. The moment you felt something off or saw her you should have called for one of us. She just had to see you to get her attention". Dean nodded realizing his mistake and how he had treated it like a game, tempting her to come closer to him. Acting as if he was untouchable. It was as if he completely forgot his promise to Sammy. '_I'm coming back, I always will_'. How could he be so stupid, so cocky. "You're right dad, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I'm sorry". John sat next to Dean and pulled him into a hug. "I want to know that you are safe, that you will make the right decisions. We have to make the right play on this Dean". Dean nodded and knew his dad was right. "I'll tell you what though, you certainly got her attention". Dean couldn't help but smile. His dad gave a small laugh as he hugged his son once more. "You owe someone a visit before bed. Go make it and then come back here straight away". "Yes sir". Dean nodded. He stood and swayed for a moment. His father had a hand out incase he needed to steady his son. "I'm good, I'm ok". Dean said to his dad. He made his way to Sammy's room and knocked. Hopefully Jim wasn't asleep yet. He hated when he got disturbed in the middle of the night for nonsense. Luckily they both were up and Sammy was the one to open the door. It was already late so Dean wouldn't stay long. "Hey squirt". Dean said as he entered the room ruffling Sam's hair. "Don't call me that". Sam said as he fixed his hair. "Well I can't exactly call you your other name. At least not in front of the Pastor". Dean looked to Jim and winked. Jim shook his head and laughed. "Thank you Dean. Sam I am going to go wash up for bed. Please don't stay to long Dean, we all have a big day ahead". Dean nodded and answered "Yes sir". Dean sat on Sam's bed for a moment. "So I guess dad told you bout my screw up'. Sam nodded. "I don't agree how you went about it but, I do know you made yourself an interesting catch for her". Dean nodded. Sam always took something so simple and saw it from a completely different angle. Usually a more academic level. "Hey um, look. If things go a little wonky I need you to promise to behave for dad". Sam looked confused. "I always do". Dean shook his head. "I mean the fighting Sammy. I know you behave and are dependable. However you got the stubbornness of a mule. If he says to do something you do it. No questions asked ok". Sam wasn't completely comfortable with this conversation but nodded. He understood what Dean meant. '_If I die, get injured or don't make it back. Try to work it out with dad_'. "Ok Dean, I will". Dean pulled Sam in for a quick hug. '_Why am I hugging everyone recently. Dean Winchester doesn't do hugs. At least he used to_'. "Get some rest ok. I'll pencil brother time in tomorrow ok. I'll have my people call your people". Sam smiled and gave a small laugh. "You got it Dean".


	5. Apple Pie Life

Dark Dreams

Author's Note: I do not own anything. All Characters belong Kripke. This takes place pre-series. Dean is 16, Sam is 12. When you see '_This_' That is a characters inner thoughts. All that is "_**This**_" is the spirit. No the lore may not be correct but, this is my interpretation of it.

Chapter 5: Apple Pie Life

Dean and John had slept through the whole night. Luckily she hadn't come back for Dean in the middle of the night. John had stayed up a little later than Dean, checking all the salt lines and checking all the locks on the doors and windows. Now that she had seen him, tried to take him and had gotten a fight from Dean. John was more worried about this plan they had decided to use. '_Why the hell did I let him talk me into this_'. John was looking at Dean for a moment and just wondering, '_when did you become me? So self sacrificing_'. John would happily step in front of Dean to protect him. '_Somehow though you would get yourself in front again and protect me instead of yourself_'. John smiled as he thought of his son, his dedication and his love for his family. '_What would we do without you_'.

John and Bobby had gotten everybody up rather early. They needed to get a start on setting everything up and trying to establish themselves as civilians. Hopefully she hadn't suspected anything when she was interrupted. They were trying to keep a low profile and trying to play "normal". They had finished setting up several cameras at different angles and trigger devices. They decided that the best way to seem normal was to do normal things. So they gathered everyone and went to a local diner. Dean wasn't allowed to sit by any of the windows. He had to sit in a seat that faced towards the interior of the diner. Dean wasn't used to be the center of attention, to having so many people being around him and worrying over him. It was making him feel crowded and claustrophobic. He had to go to the bathroom and Pastor Jim went with him. "You doing ok Dean?". He asked while Dean was washing his hands and splashing water on his face. Dean nodded to Jim and smiled. "Doing ok Padre". Jim smiled and stood next to him. "You know, most people who had a spirit tailing them would be feeling scared and afraid". Dean looked him in the eye and smiled "Well then I guess it is a good thing I ain't like other people". Dean headed back towards the table. '_Did everyone have to keep bringing it up?_'. Dean was trying to forget about it, trying to enjoy the normalcy they had at the moment. Sam was all smiles so far. He was sitting next to Dean and enjoying the conversations that were going on around him. The others were exchanging funny hunting stories. Their father was telling one about a hunt that he thought was a poltergeist that turned out to be another home buyer who was trying to frighten off the competition for the house. "It was like a Scooby Doo episode". Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. Even John was smiling and laughing. It wasn't one of those forced one where he was trying to gain someone's trust or act inconspicuous. No it was heart felt and happy. Dean missed those days, where dad would say something so funny he even made mom laugh. Usually she would just ignore John's comments but, sometimes. He really got her going. Dean would be smiling and laughing as well. Not that he really understood everything that was said but because, his parents were happy. Laughing so hard he had to ask his dad once "why are you crying daddy". John only started to laugh harder. Mary did as well. Dean was so young and innocent then. He was happy got to have a chance to see dad like this, to see him genuinely happy. As long as they were happy, he didn't care what else was going on. This is what was important. Family.

Sam saw Dean just staring at their father and his expression. It had been a while for Sam to see dad so happy. He couldn't imagine how long it has been for Dean. They had gotten their food and were eating in peace. Sometimes when they went to a diner it was a quick thing. Order, eat and go. Today however they were there for over an hour. Just relaxing, enjoying the day and the company.

When everyone was done they decided to go around the town for a bit. Dean had decided that Sam needed to see this side of John. "Hey Ellen, do you mind if I ride with you today?". Dean asked her. Ellen smiled and John looked at him for a moment. "Dean, you should stay with me today. Just incase". John mentioned. "Well Ellen knows what we are looking for. She is one of the best, you said so yourself. Plus it would be nice to stare at a pretty face and not Sammy's ugly mug". The others laughed for a moment. Bobby knew what he was doing. Sam and John had been fighting a lot more recently. John had mentioned to Bobby over the phone recently. "Dean never did this. I gave an order Dean did as he was told. Only back talk I got from him was a yes sir. Sam, he is always asking me questions. Questioning the orders, questioning me. Always fighting about the hunting, the life, school, food. Anything Bobby, he fights about anything and everything". Bobby knew the age. Sam's thinking was different from Dean's. Sam had a lot longer of a semi normal childhood. Dean was training with guns at the age of 6. He was learning to fight at 7. He had learned about stitching and first aid at 5 for cryin out loud. Sam was just going to school, making friends and just worrying about grades. He only started training 2 years ago. Dean tried to put it off for as long as possible. He made sure his father went easy on him. Like just doing the running and some other physical training to start. Sam hadn't held or fired a gun yet. Dean wanted to wait on the gun training for now. Sam was great at researching and Dean tried to highlight that as much as possible. So today John was in a good mood and dean wanted Sam to see this side of his father. To actually see him as a father and not just a drill sergeant.

Sam was kind of excited to spend the day with his father. "Why not. I mean we haven't spent a day together in a long time". Sam said as he looked at his father. He put his hand in his father's that wasn't in his pocket. John looked down at Sammy's hand in his. "Yeah, yeah kiddo. Have fun, stay in her sights and don't go off by yourself". Dean nodded and smiled. "Thanks dad. Have fun Sammy". Dean took one last look at his father and brother getting into the Impala, both smiling and happy. '_Please don't fight_'. Dean thought as he thought of all the fighting recently. He just wanted to fix this, fix their relationship. Have things go back to the way they were. When Sam smiled more and John didn't have so much to worry about. "So, what would you like to do today?". Ellen asked disrupting his thoughts. "Um.. Anything is fine really. Wherever you would like to go". Dean smiled and got in the back seat with Pastor Jim. Bobby and Jim decided to ride with Ellen, expecting the Winchester's to ride together and have family day. Bobby was happy to have Dean with him today, he never minded having his company. Dean was more mature than other kids his age. Had seen and done more than any kid his age. Hell Dean had raised his own brother and taken care of his father. When a hunt was horrible and John was wrecked afterwards, Dean would patch him up and make him feel better. Whether it was just listening to him or just offering his presence. John depended on that boy too much. Bobby wanted Dean to have a normal day for once. No one depending on him. Just a day where he gets to be a kid.

Dean didn't have much money. Whatever John had gotten from a previous job and being a mechanic had to last. Sammy was the one who was more in need of some clothes and maybe some school supplies. So when they went into stores and were doing some shopping, Dean didn't really look. He knew he couldn't afford it and wouldn't be a charity case for the others. Bobby had been looking at coats. He knew John and the boys made whatever they had last for as long as they could. So when Sam outgrew his winter jacket and there was no where near by to get a new one, Dean gave Sammy his. Dean was just layering as much as he could until they could afford something. Dad had a lot to care for financially and Dean wasn't reminding him or pushing the topic a lot. As long as Sam was warm Dean could manage. Bobby was looking at the kid and the clothes he had on. He knew they were hand me downs from John and nowhere near new. So Bobby guessed his size and picked up some shirts, over shirts and pants. When he found the winter jackets he picked one of those up as well. He was planning on spoiling the kid today. "Those seem a little small for you". Ellen said as she stood beside Bobby looking through his cart. "You seen his clothes recently?". He asked her as he stared at Dean. Ellen nodded and took in his appearance. "Well I get the pants and shirts but, why the jacket?". She asked as she checked the price tag. "Especially one so expensive". Bobby was still looking at Dean when he answered her. "Sam outgrew his and Dean gave him his. Kids been in some pretty nasty weather trying to keep warm on hunts in layers. Even then they ain't very thick. Money's been a little tight". Ellen nodded and knew John was having a hard time staying off of hunting to bring in money. Now that Dean was a drop out he would have a hard time getting a job to help out. At least something that wouldn't pay over minimum wage. "Well I guess that's why he has a good uncle who is paying attention". Ellen patted him on the shoulder and continued to look in the store. She had been looking through the shoe section and decided Dean needed new boots as well. "Hey, Singer. What shoe size is he?".

Finally everyone was done and were waiting on line to pay. Dean's cell rang, the caller ID said JW. He answered it "Dad". "Hey Dean. Look I am at a shop and I'm not sure what size Sam is in clothing". Dean smiled, grateful that dad was caring for Sam's needs. "Hang on, it's a little hard to hear you". Dean said as he stepped outside the store. Dean had rattled off Sam's sizes and measurements. He also mentioned what Sam needed for school and what Sam liked to wear. John was grateful since he wanted Sam to be surprised when he saw all the things he liked and needed in his sizes. Dean decided to wait outside until everyone came out. He was looking around at the tables they had set up for garage sales. It was amazing what people threw away.

Dean turned and was looking at the stores in the strip mall on the other side of the road. He was looking straight ahead when he saw her. The woman in black, she was just standing there in the middle of the parking lot. No one else seemed to notice her or pay her any mind. Dean knew he had to go in and get the others. He turned away to make sure he was heading into the right store. When he looked up again she was standing in front of him. "Shit". He yelled as he took a step back. Last time it was a slow drawn out approach. She had gotten a challenge and decided to put an end to that attitude quickly. "Dean?". Bobby said as he saw Dean standing in the middle of the lot looking like he'd seen a ghost. '_Maybe because he had_'. Bobby made his way over to him. "Dean, snap out of it boy. What happened". Bobby had his hands on Dean's arms. "Bobby? I saw her again. She was across the road. I was going to get you and when I looked again, she was right in front of me. If you hadn't come out when you had". Dean didn't finish the sentence or the thought. "That was weird. Usually she taunts her victims". Ellen said hearing what Dean had experienced. "You okay honey". Ellen said as she walked over to him. "Yeah, I didn't hold contact". Pastor Jim already had his phone out and from what Dean heard him saying, there was no doubt he had called John. "Crap. Don't do that Jim. Hang on. Can I speak to him for a moment?". Jim told John to hold on and handed the phone to Dean. "Dad hey. No I'm fine. No I didn't lose consciousness. No I didn't hold eye contact. No she didn't touch me. Dad I'm fine. Ok I promise. I'm fine. Yeah, look it was my own fault. A stupid mistake on my part. I stepped outside and stayed out here by myself". They all could hear John yell "You did what?!". Dean moved the phone away from his ear. "Ow. I'm sorry dad. It won't happen again. I wasn't expecting her". There was a bit more conversation and some more "yes sir" and "no sir". Dean hung up and handed the pastor back his phone. "Well I am on lock down. I am not allowed out of anyone's sight and I'm a moron". Dean hung his head and laughed a little. "At least for the day". He added when he saw the others faces.


	6. Sprung the Trap

Dark Dreams

Author's Note: I do not own anything. All Characters belong Kripke. This takes place pre-series. Dean is 16, Sam is 12. When you see '_This_' That is a characters inner thoughts. All that is "_**This**_" is the spirit. No the lore may not be correct but, this is my interpretation of it.

Chapter 6: Sprung the Trap

When they met up at a diner for lunch, the look on John's face told everyone what kind of mood he was in. He smiled to everyone else, one of his forced smiles. As soon as he laid eyes on Dean he was frowning. "Dean can you join me in the car for a moment". Dean knew that he was in so much trouble and that it wasn't a question but, an order. "Yes sir". He said as he made his way over to the Impala. '_Well this was a great way to ruin everyone's day_'. "Sammy, go in with the others and get us a table ok". He gave him a genuine smile. It was small but it was there. '_At least Sam had the good mood dad for a bit_'.

When the John and Dean entered the diner the mood at the table changed. John sat next to Sam and gave a small smile to the others at the table. Dean sat down next to him and was quiet the entire meal. He only spoke to order his meal. Whatever John had said was really eating away at Dean. "Can I go to the bathroom sir". Dean asked his father in a very small and low voice. John nodded and as Dean stood so did Bobby. Dean hated having people in the bathroom with him but, with the chewing out he just got from his dad he wasn't about to push his luck. "You wanna tell me what happened out there?". Dean was washing up and looking at Bobby in the mirror. "Just got a stern reminder that's all". Bobby knew that meant that Dean get yelled at, maybe put down a little and then a guilt trip of how much Sam needed him. How he was supposed to look out for Sammy. "You messed up kid. It ain't the first time and it won't be the last". Dean looked at Bobby. "Thanks for the confidence". Bobby smiled and stood by the sink. "When I first started I was making rookie mistakes left and right. Hell I'm still making mistakes. It's not that you make mistakes but, that you learn from them". Bobby reminded him. Dean looked at Bobby and knew he was right. In this line of work you had depend on myth and legends. Some changed, some had very little to nothing to work with. So every now and then you would make a mistake but, if you let one bring you down, you'll never succeed. Dean nodded and returned to the table.

They had a few more errands to run and decided to meet at the motel before dark. Dean was now riding with his father and Sammy was with Bobby and the others. Dean was being quiet and very compliant with his father. They had stopped to get supplies for hunt. Thankfully John had decided to wait for this kind of shopping till after he had done normal things first. Now that it was just them, John could take all the time he needed and really explore the gear. "I'm sorry". John suddenly said to Dean while they were at the counter waiting for their ammunition. "What?". Dean asked. He honestly wasn't sure if he had heard him correctly. '_Did John Winchester really just apologize?_'. Maybe he was on the phone and was talking to another hunter or "old friend" as he liked to call his Marine buddies. "I said, I'm sorry". John now turned to look at his son. "I shouldn't have ripped into you like that. I'm sure you were terrified. Besides you did say that you were heading in to go get the others. Yes, being outside by yourself was a dumb mistake but, you were being responsible. You do keep this family in mind, especially Sammy. You would never put yourself in danger unless you were protecting one of us". Dean couldn't make eye contact with his father for a moment. "You are not a moron either". Dean smiled a little at his father's words. "Thank you sir".

They had met at the motel and were finishing up their dinner. They decided to eat it there so they were sure they would have enough time for her to come for him while they were all awake. The plan had been changed around again. They were going to have Dean sitting alone and interrupt her just in time. Sam was in Pastor Jim's room, Ellen and Bobby were in their room and John was sitting in the car. They left Dean alone in the room and told him to act natural. So Dean was sitting on the bed, back against the head board and flicking through the TV channels. He decided he would leave on a simple show just for background noise as he cleaned his gun and prepped the room. He had left out doing a salt line by the door so she could enter. He had put some rock salt in his pockets to have on hand, just in case. He was cleaning his sawed off shot gun and preparing his ammo.

It had been over an hour and so far nothing had been happening. They were hoping they hadn't blown this, that she wasn't currently looking at another kid. They had set up baby monitors in the room to listen in and a small video camera to keep up to date on the action. Dean had started to sing "Hey Jude" out of nowhere. The others looked on curiously. 'What made him think of that?'. John wondered. "Dean, why are you singing?". Bobby asked as he heard Dean as well. "It's playing". He answered simply. John couldn't hear the song. He heard the talking from the television and Dean. "I don't hear it". John said. Bobby was looking up some of the lore on her and saw that she can appear as a deceased loved one and can even make them hear something familiar to lull them into a false sense of security and comfort. "John, she is going to come as someone familiar to Dean. Why would he hear that song in particular?". Bobby asked. John's face paled. "Dean, can you hear me? Dean, she is going to look like your mother Dean. No matter what she says or does, do not look at her Dean". Bobby had heard every word and knew that Mary was dead, she was the reason the Winchester's were here. '_As if the kid needed more psychological scars_'.

Dean had managed to hear his father's voice over the song that was playing in his head. That was the only explanation he could think of. The other's couldn't hear it and she had done something similar before. Blocking out all other sounds so I could only hear her voice. The song had changed, it was different now. It wasn't the Beatles singing it, it was his mother. I remembered her voice, how she would sing it to him. She would sometimes sing it a little slower than the recorded version. He could hear her, his mother singing her favorite Beatles song as a lullaby. '_Snap out of it Dean, mom is gone. This is the Woman in Black. Don't look, don't listen. Focus on something else. Focus on the gun in your hand, focus on what is real_'. Dean reminded himself. He started to hear in between the singing the words "_**My Dean**_". It was definitely her. Dean was trying to keep his thoughts together, trying to stay grounded. "I can hear her, she's here". He said loud enough for the monitors to pick up. John and the others checked their weapons, loaded them and waited for the right moment. Dean had looked up slightly and could see her standing in the corner of the room. Immediately he shut his eyes. "Hello ma'am". Dean said. It was a code they made that let them know she was in the room with him. Dean was doing ok so far. Without looking at her he was able to keep everything under control. He wasn't hearing just her anymore. He could hear the television, hear the gears in the gun move. He was not fully under her control. As long as he kept his eyes closed he could make it out of this okay.

She had other plans. She knew what he was doing. This one was a real challenge but, she would not let that stop her. She began to make her way over to him. She knew he could fell her, sense her. He shivered at the drop in temperature that occurred around him. She needed to get him back under her control, she had to have her Dean. "_**Dean sweetie, it's mommy. Why won't you look at me? Don't you love me**_?". Dean flinched at her words. She sounded like Mary, used the same words mom would have used. If he didn't know any better he would have thought it was his mother. '_Can't think like that dude. Focus on what is real_'. With that thought he began to move his hands on the gun again. Feeling the parts and gears. Feeling the shells that were in his pocket. He had to hold onto reality.

She was getting angry. Dean could feel it. The temperature was dropping again. Dean shivered as it seemed to get even closer. She had put her face in his line of sight. 'You will not win this child'. She decided to play dirty. There was a trick that spirits could do to gain control over someone. She brought her hand out and placed it against the side of Dean's head. Dean gasped at the cold feeling. Then he felt her, inside of his head. Drifting through, manipulating his thoughts. "_**Dean-o, it's mommy sweetie. Let me see those beautiful eyes**_". Against Dean's will and better judgment he opened his eyes.

John could see she was not going to give up without a fight. As soon as her hand was on his head John was moving. "Bobby, get here now". He yelled outside of the motel door. Bobby and Ellen were out in a second and had their weapons at the ready. Dean was staring at his mother. She was so beautiful, just like he remembered her. She was smiling and her hand was on his face. Her thumb running soft lines on his cheek. "Mom". Dean said as he leaned into her touch and stared into her eyes. "_**Yes baby, mommy's here**_". She began to move her hand forward towards his chest. To the area just above his heart.

John knew they had waited long enough. He tried the door handle and found it to be locked. He knew he left it unlocked and told Dean to leave that way. He took the key out of his pocket and unlocked it. He turned the knob again but, it still wouldn't move. "Shit, she's locked the room down". John said as the others looked on as he tried the key again. "Shit" he said again as he kept trying to get the door open. John moved into position to break it down. Bobby saw and stood right next to him, waiting for his count. "On 3. 1, 2, 3". John and Bobby moved together and put their shoulders to use. She wouldn't budge. "Again" John yelled. Bobby was with him again and put all his strength into it.

Dean could feel the burning sensation on his chest. He was about to look to see what was causing it when his mother smiled again and put her hand on his cheek again. "_**Look at me baby, look at your mama**_". So Dean did as he was told. The burning had stopped. He was starting to feel tired. Yet there was a strong feeling of safety and comfort as well. "You're not going to leave me right? ". Dean asked. Mary smiled. "_**Of course not baby. Go to sleep, mommy's here**_".

John ran to the room that had Pastor Jim and Sam. "It's gone to hell, I need someone to try to get through to Dean. He needs to fight this to release her hold. Sam was up before his father finished. Sam was passed the monitor. "Dean, can you hear me? Listen man, you got to fight this. Do you hear me Dean? That isn't mom Dean. Mom's gone man. You remember, you were there. You got to fight this Dean. You promised me, promised you'd come back. Promised you wouldn't leave me. Please don't break that promise Dean. Please". Sam said as he tearfully moved the monitor from his face to look at his Dad. "Please". He said once more to anyone listening.

Dean was so tired, he was just going to lay down for a little while. His mom was back and she was going to stay. He could hear another voice over hers. Sure he heard her saying "_**My Dean**_" over and over again but, this voice was different. It was familiar, someone he knew and loved. God he was so tired. He wanted to sleep already but there was something keeping him awake. That voice was still there. Something about fighting. He could hear his name in this other voice. Wasn't mom was clearer, the other voice was coming in clearer. "Promised you'd come back, promised you wouldn't leave me". That was Sammy. He had promised Sammy that. This wasn't mom, this was the Woman in Black.

Her face began to change. She didn't look his mother anymore. Her skin was gray, it was decaying. Dean's hand started to move to his pocket. It was slow and agonizing, trying to move against her hold on him. He was feeling even weaker than before. He knew that if he didn't stop her soon that she would kill him. She would make him break his promise to Sammy. Dean reached his pocket and grabbed a handful of rock salt. With what little strength he had left he threw it at her. She screamed and disappeared. She became nothing but smoke. Dean was so tired, so weak. He slid off the bed and was sitting on the floor between the two of them.

John heard the noise and tried the handle again. To all their surprise it clicked and opened. No one wasted another moment, the burst into the room. They had their weapons raised and were on full alert. John spotted Dean on the floor between the beds. "Dean!". He yelled as he put his weapon down and checked for a pulse. Dean's eyes were closed and he was not moving. '_The other victims had their eyes open. His are closed. Maybe this is a good sign_'. John thought as he felt for his son's pulse. He found it. It was weak but, there. He nodded to Bobby who moved to Dean's other side. He gripped underneath his arms and helped lift him up onto the bed. John lifted up Dean's shirt. There on his chest was a black handprint. She had marked him. This wasn't over, not by a long shot.


	7. Recover and destroy

Dark Dreams

Author's Note: I do not own anything. All Characters belong Kripke. This takes place pre-series. Dean is 16, Sam is 12. When you see '_This_' That is a characters inner thoughts. All that is "_**This**_" is the spirit. No the lore may not be correct but, this is my interpretation of it.

Chapter 7: Recover and Destroy

It was several hours before there was any movement from Dean. John kept pacing around the room. He was checking the salt lines again. Bobby noticed his movements. "That's got to be the 100th time you have checked the salt lines John. The room is secure, Dean is safe". At Bobby's words john turned to look at his son. He was pale with dark circles under his eyes. His breathing was shallow and he still hadn't moved since they found him. Sammy was laying down next to him on the bed. The kid had kept crying sporadically. Sometimes all he had to do was move and he would shed some tears. He was used to dean laying his arms around him, protecting him in the night. Now Sammy had his around his brother, guarding him. Dean was barely breathing. At least that is what it felt like to Sam. Maybe he was in a deep sleep or even a coma but, at this moment Sammy wanted Dean awake.

Dean felt the pressure beside him on the bed, could hear the other voices in the room. He was starting to come around. He didn't remember much but, he wasn't sure if he wanted to. He groaned as he tried to move. His body was feeling sore and weak. '_What the hell was I doing?_'. Dean wondered. His eyes were starting to open and Sam had sat up at the groan his brother made only a few minutes earlier. Now he could see his eyes and they looked confused. Sam grabbed his hand. "Hey man, it's ok. You're safe now". Sam said as his thumb rubbed against Dean's hand.

Hearing that voice triggered some memories for Dean. The promise he was about to break, fighting something. "Mom". Dean murmured. Something wasn't mom. "Woman in black?". Dean asked. "She's gone Dean. She stopped for some reason". Sam said as Dean looked at the others in the room. Everyone was relieved to see him awake and coherent. Dean pulled his hand out of Sam's. Thinking he did went to far Sammy started to move away when he saw where Dean's hand was going. It was in his pocket. He grabbed something and pulled it out. Rock salt scattered on the bed. John laughed a little at his son's thinking. "You stopped her". Dean nodded and chuckled. "How?". Ellen asked. Dean moved his hand back over to Sammy's and gripped it. "You". He smiled at Sam's tearful gaze. "What?". Sam asked as he scooted closer to his brother. "I was totally under her spell. Then I heard your voice. Heard you talking about the promises I made, that it wasn't mom. Your voice snapped me out just enough to stop her". Sam was crying harder now knowing that he had saved his brother. He hugged him so tight he was sure he was cutting off Dean's air. He just needed to know his brother was alive, that he was ok. "Thank you Sammy". Dean said in his brother's ear, making him cry harder and hold on tighter.

Sam had finally fallen asleep. His head was on Dean's lap. Dean had wanted to sit up for a while. He was starting to feel too stiff from laying down for so long. John was going over the footage again while Ellen and Bobby went to get the pictures developed. Bobby had a friend in town that knew how sensitive these kind of pictures were. He would have them done in under an hour for him. Plus he wouldn't report them or keep any extra. John had his head phones on as he watched the footage. Pastor Jim was in the room as well, keeping an extra set of eyes on them. Dean still looked exhausted and poor Sammy was an emotional wreck. Know he was asleep but, the need he felt to be next to his brother was so overwhelming. He needed that comfort of his brother and Dean was more than willing to give it. He didn't say "no chick flick moments" once. Just held onto his brother and comforted him. Dean wouldn't except comfort but gave it freely. He was in need of some as well. Especially tonight. He was marked by this spirit and that meant another visit from their female visitor. '_John please don't make him do this again_'. Pastor Jim prayed as he thought of their next step in this plan. He knew Dean wouldn't survive another one of her visits.

Dean was making sure Sam was comfortable as he shifted slightly on the bed. He had to use the bathroom but, Sam was so scared to let him out of his sight and reach. Dean looked over at his father again. John looked to be all business again. He was studying the video like a hawk. He would pause here and there, take some notes, draw a sketch and then continue watching. Pastor Jim was sitting beside them saying prayers and turning his rosary beads. Unfortunately the urge was to strong and Dean called out to Jim. "Hey Padre, could you help me get him off for a moment?". Dean asked. Jim was startled by Dean's voice. He hadn't said anything since his encounter. "Sure". Jim made his way over and helped to lift Sammy off his lap. He placed a pillow where Dean's leg used to be. Sam shifted slightly and then was still. Dean sighed, he was hoping he wouldn't wake up. He held out his hand to Jim. "Sorry, do you mind helping me?". He asked. Jim smiled. "Help you Dean. I never mind". Jim helped him to stand, giving him a moment to get everything in focus before he moved. Dean closed his eyes for a moment and took some deep breaths. "You ok?". Dean nodded slightly. "Yeah I'm ok. A little dizzy but, ok". Jim nodded and started helping Dean to the restroom. John wasn't paying attention. When he looked up he saw only one of his children in the bed. He immediately was on his feet, reaching for his weapon. "John, relax. He is in the bathroom". Jim told him when he saw John panicking. John sat down again and put his head in his hands. "Some hunter I am. I don't even realize my exhausted sons slow movements to the bathroom". John berated himself. Jim left the his place by the door for a moment. "You are a great hunter John".

Dean had fallen asleep again. It wasn't long after his bathroom break that he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and dozed off. Bobby and Ellen were back at the room looking over the pictures. There were many where her face was distorted or blurry. They had some that were decent but, not the best. "We got some characteristics to go on but, not a face. This is still gonna take some time". Bobby told John as he laid the useable pictures out on the table. John wasn't finding many clear frames either. It was breaking his heart to watch his sons face turn from pure happiness from seeing his mother to pure terror at seeing her real face. It seemed that he was doing ok until she laid her hand on him. "What did she do here?". John asked Bobby. "She puts her hand on his head and suddenly he just opens his eyes and obeys her". John pointed out to the others. He was speaking in hushed tones. He wanted to let Dean sleep and he wanted to keep Sam calm. He was reading and that was his usual calming mechanism. So John wanted to keep him that way. Bobby and Ellen started looking through their books and information.

"See here, she can actually manipulate another persons thoughts. When she is connected to her victim, she can make them listen to her. Some are able to resist her influence. These require more than just sight and sound manipulation. It requires thought as well. She literally takes control of his thought process and makes him do what she wants". Bobby read off. "So she made him do it. Bitch". John said as he sat down at the table again, eyes on his children. "So he was resisting her, he was actually tuning her out. He wasn't looking or listening to her". Sam smiled and had to add "Dean never ignores women". John smiled at his son. At least Sammy was finding the humor in this. '_Just like Dean would've_'. John thought proudly. '_Maybe he was more like Dean than me_'.


	8. After Effects

Dark Dreams

Author's Note: I do not own anything. All Characters belong Kripke. This takes place pre-series. Dean is 16, Sam is 12. When you see '_This_' That is a characters inner thoughts. All that is "_**This**_" is the spirit. No the lore may not be correct but, this is my interpretation of it.

Chapter 8: After effects

John was watching over his sons as they were sleeping. Both were exhausted from this hunt. Sam more emotionally than physically. He had to watch as his brother his brother was laying there for hours without any movement. Hell he was barely breathing at one point. Sam had never seen Dean so weak, so fragile. John wasn't sure if he had ever seen him like that as well. Every time he thought of Dean he thought of the strong soldier he had raised. Someone he had come to rely on for strength.

Dean could hear a voice, a woman's voice if he had to guess. She was whispering something. Whatever it was, she just kept saying it over and over again. At least, that is what it sounded like to him. Dean opened his eyes and could see the motel room they had been staying in. He could see his father with the video camera in front of him, studying each frame and detail on the spirit's face. He looked to the side and saw Bobby and Ellen looking over photograph's they had gotten made from their cameras. They had the laptop open to do research on their mystery spirit. Dean couldn't see Pastor Jim and figured he must be sleeping or went out for necessities. Sammy was still curled up next to him and sound asleep. The voices whisper had picked up in volume and speed. '_What was she saying_?'. Dean wondered as he tried to focus in on her voice. His eyes widened when he made out the whispers. "_**My Dean**_".

John was watching Dean a little closer than usual tonight. Hell his son had nearly died a few hours ago. He needed that reassurance that he was there, that he was alive. He watched as Dean started to slightly toss and turn in his sleep. He looked as if he was having a nightmare. '_I hope not_'.

Dean was listening as her voice rose in volume again. Now he was positive that she was saying "_**My Dean**_". He looked around at the others sitting in the room. "Dad, you hear that?". Dean said as he sat up. His father didn't even register his presence. "Dad". Dean yelled. Her voice was rising again. It sounded like she was shouting in his head. "Bobby, Ellen do you hear that?". Dean asked them, he was yelling slightly. '_I can't even hear myself think over this thing_'. Dean was holding his head. No one seemed to register him. No one answered him either. Dean had both hands over his ears, trying to drown out the yelling. His eyes were closed as the voice rang through his head, causing shooting pains in his head. It was like a migraine, on top of a migraine and brain freeze. Dean opened his eyes to see if the others had heard anything or saw his reaction. What he was not expecting was to see the Woman in Black, inches away from his face. "Son of a bitch" Dean yelled as he fell back on the bed. "_**They can't help you, not in here**_". She said as she started to raise her hand to his chest. She was going for the hand print again. She was going to finish what she had started.

John watched as Dean was groaning in pain, tossing and turning. Sammy woke up when he felt all the movement. "Dean, you ok". Sam tried to shake him awake. Sam's hand made contact with Dean's shoulder and he retracted it as soon as he had. Dean was freezing. "Dad, something's wrong". The others sprung into action at Sam's words. "Dean, hey kiddo. Open your eyes". John was shaking Dean's shoulders. Hoping that a little more force would rouse him. All he was met with was more thrashing from Dean. Then Dean's head tilted back and let out a blood curdling scream.

Dean could feel the burning happening again. He tried to call out to anybody, trying to get someone to help him. He needed someone to make this stop. "_**This will all be over with if you stop fighting me**_". She said as she placed her hand on the print on his chest. Dean screamed as the burning increased. A cold feeling started to spread through him. He was beginning to shiver and his breathing was becoming more labored. "No" Dean yelled at her. He remembered his promise to Sam. He wasn't going to break the kid's heart twice in one day. "Leave me alone, bitch". Dean yelled as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed. To his surprise he could actually feel her, she was solid.

John had tears in his eyes as he listened to his son scream. Not just in pain but also in terror. Then Dean started screaming out their names. Begging for help, for a savior. "What the hell is happening Bobby?". John asked as he held onto his son. "Give me a minute". Bobby said, not relieving any of the tension. Bobby was rummaging through all the lore. '_I know there was something, there has to be something_'. Bobby had found the page he was looking for. "There's a psychic connection she forms when she lays claim. To break it you have to lay a protection charm on the child and a ring of salt". Ellen was running to get the rock salt that they were carrying for the burning of the bones. John laid Dean down on the motel room floor. Ellen started doing the ring of salt while Bobby placed a protection charm on a chain and placed it around Dean's neck.

Dean was surprised at the speed that she used to come back at him. She put her hand against his chest and the burning cold feeling returned. Dean was screaming for his family to help him. No one was answering, no one was moving. She suddenly vanished and Dean was left breathless, in pain and motionless. "Dean?". He heard his name by a familiar voice. "Dad?".

Dean sat upright at an alarming speed. He was sweaty and panting. It looked and sounded like he just ran a marathon. "Hey, easy there kiddo". John said as he quickly shook off the shock and reached out for his son. Dean felt the arms grab him and for a moment he could only think of her, the woman in black coming for him. He jumped and tried to fight the arms off. "Leave me alone, get off of me". He yelled as he tried to stop the hands from grabbing him again. There was another set that had joined in and Dean was confused for a moment. '_There are two of her_?'. He wondered.

John was not expecting such a wake up from Dean. He was like a piece of toast. He just suddenly popped up. John shook the shock off quickly. "Dean". He was trying to comfort and support his son who was currently fighting him. He was happy to see the fight back in Dean. He was glad that Dean was not going to go easily. Bobby jumped in on the other side. He didn't want Dean to hurt himself. What little energy Dean had left was gone as quickly as it came. Dean slumped against his father's chest. "It's ok kiddo. You're safe, we gotcha". John said as softly as he could.

Dean could hear his father's voice. He couldn't hear it before in, where ever he was. He was confused. What had happened, why had no one helped him? Did no one see him fighting her, fighting for his life?. "Dad?". Dean asked as the fog lifted. "What happened?". John kept hold of his son and he rubbed his hands up and down Dean's arms. Trying to put some warmth back into him. "Psychic link Dean. I am so sorry, I should have checked. I should have made sure you were safe". John said as he kissed the top of his son's head and pulled him closer. Dean was motionless and silent for a moment before realizing what he meant. "It was a dream?". He looked to his father. John's heart broke as he saw the terror in his sons eyes. The look of betrayal that was there too. Something in there made him think that they had abandoned him or had sat by and watched this happen. He held his son closer as he didn't hold back his tears.

John had asked about the dream. About what had happened in there. Dean was silent for a moment. The dream was already fading but, the panic he had felt through out it was lingering. Dean was horrified to see his hands shaking. He needed to get over this and past it as soon as possible. When you are weak and your defenses are down, the supernatural world can make their move. They were stronger when you were at your weakest. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and let his head drop slightly. "You don't have to talk about it now son, it can wait". Bobby said as he eyed John for a moment. "No, it can't actually". Dean said as he sat up and settled by the headboard. "Some of it is already foggy. I guessing it will fade soon. So I better get it out there while I have a chance". Dean smiled slightly and settled into his dream.

They were silent through Dean's reenactment of his dream. It had faded more but the main thing they picked up on was the fact that she had portrayed them as idly sitting by and not trying to stop her from taking Dean. To listen to him say he had screamed for them, begged them for help and got no acknowledgement or help was heart breaking. He was hurt by those actions, whether or not it was really them. It was traumatizing to see it play out like that. Being cornered and alone with an evil spirit that was trying to kill you would scare the pants off anyone. Hell Bobby shook just hearing about it.

Dean was sitting up by the table for a little while. He was afraid to lay down and sleep. He had had enough of her for one night. He was looking through the pictures they printed out of women who fit the profile to be their woman in black. All they had to go on were some facial features. The pictures and video were not as clear as they had hoped. Mostly due to the fact that she created feedback and distortion. She also drained some of the battery from the video camera and it had stopped filming. Dean decided to help with the process of elimination. Since he was the one who saw her face up close and had a better chance of finding the right one.

Dean was going through the pictures one at a time. They were starting to blend into each other. They all looked so alike and nothing was standing out so far. They had to include women from the 1800-1900's. '_This is going to take forever_'. Dean thought as he ran his hand down his face and over his eyes. He was exhausted already, all he had done was sit up and look at pictures. '_Maybe that is part of her M.O. She makes you tired so she can get you in your sleep. No interruptions or distractions. Well except his family'_. They had found all the lore and were ready for all of her tricks. He was trusting them with his whole life. He was depending on them to protect him and break any of her spells. Dean continued to look at the pictures. He really wanted to find her and be done with this already. He was tired and cranky. He knew he wasn't as useful as he usually is on a hunt but, he can still help in the research area. He glanced as Sammy who was sitting on the bed doing his homework. Here it was 5:00 in the morning, on a hunt, spirit trying to kill him and Sammy is doing his homework. Kid didn't know to take a break from homework or studying. Sam looked up and noticed Dean looking his way. "What?". He asked as he saw the look Dean was giving him. He had one eyebrow raised and a small half smile. "Dude, seriously? It is 5 in the morning". Sam shook his head. "What would you like for me to do?". Dean smiled and looked away. "Take a break dude. We had a busy day yesterday. How was your time with dad?". Dean sat up straighter hoping for good news. "It was actually fun. He surprised me with clothes. Like he actually knew my sizes and my likes". Sam was beaming. Dean was smiling as well. He had wanted good news and had gotten it. "Good. I'm glad you guys got along. What about when I had my beauty sleep after the spirit?". Sam looked back at his books for a moment. "While I wanted to yell at him and accuse him if being negligent, I knew that you asked to be bait. He couldn't have known the extent of her power also. I don't think many of us have actually dealt with a Woman in Black". Dean nodded. "I'm just glad that everyone kept their cool and handled it as good as can be expected".

Dean was looking at the pictures that were more in the late 1800's. He stared at one picture in particular for a little longer. "This is her, the Woman in Black. This is her". Dean said as he stood and brought the picture over to the others. "Are you sure?" John asked. Dean nodded "Yeah, I recognize her face. In my dream there was a moment when I saw her face clearly. This is what I saw". John stood and patted his son on the back. "Good work Dean. Let's go kill this son of a bitch". "There is just one problem" Bobby said as he took the paper. "It says here she was cremated".


	9. Salt and Burn

Dark Dreams

Author's Note: I do not own anything. All Characters belong Kripke. This takes place pre-series. Dean is 16, Sam is 12. When you see '_This_' That is a characters inner thoughts. All that is "_**This**_" is the spirit. No the lore may not be correct but, this is my interpretation of it.

Chapter 9: Salt and Burn

"Damn it" John yelled as he looked over the article of the woman Dean had recognized. "Well then we have to find out all we can on her and find what she is attached to, find out what is keeping her here". John said as he stared at her picture trying to see something on her that might be keeping her here. Bobby shook his head as he read over the lore on this type of spirit. "Well it says here that if she is in fact a Woman in Black, not all of the same rules apply". John looked at him for a moment. "What does that mean?". Bobby shrugged "Hell if I know". Both were getting angry at the other. Bobby was angry at John for allowing his son to get involved in this. John was angry at Bobby because he thought he had the whole spirit figured out. That if she wasn't buried and had an attachment it would be the same as any other spirit. The tension was getting thicker by the moment. Ellen had put herself between the two. "Well if she is born out of the death of her child, could it be her sons bones that are a possible attachment? Maybe something of his is keeping her here." Dean thought. John, Bobby and Ellen looked at him for a moment. "That's a good start" Ellen said.

John was proud Dean had thought outside the box. Proud that his son who was a target to a spirit was still keeping his head on straight and thinking like a hunter. His son could have easily jumped to playing the victim but, he decided to be part of this hunt and track the thing down. '_Dean was going to be a damn good hunter when he got older. With more experience and guidance maybe he could even be, one of the best_'. John was passing glances to his son in the passenger seat. Dean was holding the map open, tracking where they were at the moment. He was looking for the best route to get to their destination and in the fastest way possible. They had looked up her child and found that he was killed by sudden infant death syndrome. He was buried in the same town he was born in. The only bad part was that it was a few towns over. They had to pack up all their gear, clear all the walls off of the pictures, take all their cameras and equipment apart. That had taken some time but, it had given enough time for Sam and Dean to track down the exact cemetery and plot he was buried in. Sam was his go to for research but, when he had to Dean was also good at it. He could count on them to check out the information several times and against several sources. They did the same when it came to the creature they were tracking down. If there were conflicting facts, too many facts or not enough information, you can bet your last dollar they will get you the best information and be right. They always offered options A and B. So you had a back up incase one was wrong. They always thought it through. 'Sammy is going to learn a lot from one of the best damn hunters out there'.

Dean was making sure they were on the right road and heading in the right direction. He wanted all of this to be done and over with already. He hadn't told his dad but, he chest was still burning. When he had been woken up out of his dream his chest had been burning and it still did. When he had gone to the bathroom earlier, he had heard what his father and Pastor Jim were talking about. He knew his dad felt guilty and he just couldn't add more onto him right now. So he would rub it a little seeing if that helped. It never did but, he couldn't ignore this burning hand print. It was like it wouldn't let him. He knew he really pissed her off. He had escaped her several times now. He was more than just a challenge now, he was more like the cold case. The one that got away.

When they were leaving the motel they had split up the gear as well as the hunters. Bobby and Ellen were in his vehicle while Sam, Jim, John and Dean were in the impala. John knew he would need an extra set of hands. He couldn't look after Sammy when he needed to have his full attention on Dean. He couldn't let Dean go through another dream, not while he had a chance to protect him. He could still see the doubt that dream had caused in his son's eyes. Dean was shaking for quite a while after it and now he kept throwing glances around. It was almost like Dean was trying to distinguish if this was a dream or reality.

Dean was trying to stay awake. He was exhausted and the long road trips in the car always made him drowsy. He usually didn't do the mapping and routing for their trips, their dad had always done all of that before they hit the road. John didn't complain when Dean asked to do the mapping and routing. Dean had expressed some of his theories on the Woman in Black. "What if she makes the kid tired and when they give in she strikes without interference. I mean obviously she wasn't expecting a family of hunters but now, I think she is seeing this as her biggest challenge. I don't see this getting easier or her just giving up". John had nodded as he listened to Dean. Some had doubted Dean being a hunter. Dean had put on this front of being stupid or lazy but he was smart. He had the best aim, a quick draw and speed. John was allowing Dean to theorize and talk just to help him keep awake.

Dean was beginning to doze off. As soon as his chin touched his chest his eyes opened and he lifted his head. He was just so tired. He looked around the car as he noticed his father's eyes on him. Dean cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "I'm ok". He said as he saw his father's eyebrows rise slightly. "Sure". Was his father's reply. Dean turned and looked at the others in the back seat. Sam was asleep, his head resting on the door of the impala while Pastor Jim was praying. His Rosary in hand and twisting the beads after several minutes of prayer. Jim brought his eyes up for a moment and smiled. Dean knew that he was praying for him and probably for the safety of all of them.

All he had to do was stay awake for a little while longer and then once all of this was over he could sleep. He just had to look at the positives. John had started to play the radio a little louder to help Dean stay awake and focus on something else. Dean was looking out the window, the sun was just starting to rise and he could just start to see past the road. They were hitting a stretch of open road where they were surrounded by fields. John had started to slow down since he was starting to hit curves in the road. Dean was looking out the passenger window trying to focus on the music. Dean saw a solitary figure, just standing in the middle of the field. He partially turned to look behind them. There was nothing there. Dean turned back around thinking he was seeing things.

Dean noticed how silent it was in the car. The music had stopped playing and there was static coming through the radio instead. Dean looked too it and turned it off. They might be out of range. Dean was looking at the field again, he was sure he saw someone out there. The radio turned on again, static coming through again. Dean turned to look at it and then his father. There was no movement from him. '_Dad would have found this odd. He would want to make sure no one was in danger_'. Dean thought as he looked to the others in the car as well. They weren't moving either, '_no reaction from two skilled hunters_?'. Dean turned back to the field. 'This was a dream, everything is the same as before'. Dean thought as he kept looking for the woman.

The woman in black appeared in the road and the car came to a stop. John opened the door and left the car. It was the first time in a dream that someone else in the dream reacted to her. She walked to the open door and sat in his previously occupied seat. Dean's breathing was shallow and rapid. She sat there for a moment staring at Dean. Her true face was showing, she didn't even try to make herself look different or appealing. She started to reach her hand to his chest. '_**My Dean**_' she said as her hand got closer to his chest. "No, I'm not yours… Diana".

Dean was startled awake. "Dean, are you ok? Dean, talk to me buddy". Dean could hear his father's voice. "Dad?". Dean was confused, one minute he was in a dream with her the next, he is back in the real world in the car with the others. They had never stopped and everyone was reacting. "You with me kiddo?" John asked as he kept his hand on Dean's arm. "Yeah, I was um… I was in a dream with her. The woman in black". The others looked worried at Dean's words. John stopped the car on the side of the road and looked at Dean. "How did you stop her, how did you get out?". John's grip on his arm tightened. "Her name" Dean mumbled. "What?" Sam asked from the back seat. "Her name, I used her name. I think I scared her".


	10. Is it over?

Dark Dreams

Author's Note: I do not own anything. All Characters belong Kripke. This takes place pre-series. Dean is 16, Sam is 12. When you see '_This_' That is a characters inner thoughts. All that is "_**This**_" is the spirit. No the lore may not be correct but, this is my interpretation of it.

Chapter 10: Is it over?

Once they had reached the Motel they made for their rooms and got their gear together. "We need to end this, we are going to do this tonight. She has reached out to Dean again". John informed those who were not in the car. Bobby and Ellen now understood why John was so anxious about this part. "Look, I get that you are worried about this but, we have been on the road for hours. We could all do with some rest first. We rush in tired and stiff, we all become targets. No one can stop her then". Ellen had made a good point but, John still wanted to get there and burn her boys bones.

Dean and Sam were waiting by the car. "So you really scared her by using her name?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged his shoulders. "That's what it looked like. I mean one minute I'm in ghost dreamland then, I'm back in the car with you guys". "That doesn't make any sense though. Why would she fear her name?" Sam said as he thought out loud. "Well, sometimes knowing it's name gives them back their identity. Remember she has been dead since the late 1800's. By now she has forgotten who she was, saying her name gives her that back". Dean explained.

They were sitting in the diner, going over their plan for the evening. They had the name of her son and the cemetery he was buried in. Unfortunately they did not have an exact spot of burial though. The records were not completed but, it was better than nothing. They decided that they would fan out, they would stay close to each other just in case. John would have Dean next to him and Pastor Jim would have Sam. Dean was yawning through out the plan. He was trying to hide it for most of the time but, his exhaustion was getting to him. Sure after he slept for a bit he would feel better but then he would only feel worse a little while later. There was no getting around it, she was doing this to him and as soon as she was gone he could finally get some rest. John looked over at his son and placed his hand on Dean's arm. "You with us kiddo?". John was worried that Dean would be too mentally weak to block out her advances. Dean was also physically weak and that left him open for an attack. Dean could handle himself when he was perfectly fine or even slightly sick but now, he was really run down. "Yeah, I'm with you guys. Sorry". Dean apologized around another yawn. "Just let us know if you need to rest or if you aren't feeling up to this". John said as he gave his arm a squeeze. "I will dad, I promise".

They had started at the rear entrance of the cemetery, hoping to find the grave quicker that way. This was the original part of the cemetery before it was expanded. Finding the gate locked and no one else around they decided to climb the fence. They didn't want to leave any signs of trespass since this one was going to be longer than usual. John brought his hands together and bent his knees, Ellen placed her foot in his hands and on the count of three was lifted. She was able to reach the top of the fence and gripping it she climbed over and made her way down to the other side. Jim and Bobby were able to get over on their own and John assisted Sam over. "If you are having second thoughts on this tell me now. I'll wait with you and let them handle this" John offered. Dean silently walked closer to his father and placed his foot in his dad's hands and gave a nod. John smiled and helped lift his son. Dean could do this on his own but in his condition, he needed some assistance. Dean made it over the top and Jim and Bobby helped him down the other side. John hopped the fence and made sure they all had some sort of weapon and a flashlight. They started making their way into the cemetery searching for one grave in particular.

They were making their way through on good time, they wanted to keep the cover of darkness for as long as possible. John had Dean by his side and kept an extra set of eyes on him. Dean was starting to tire and slow down. He knew the kid was trying to hide it and trying not to ask for a break. Jim had Sam and they were right next to John and Dean. John didn't want either of his kids far from him. Ellen and Bobby took the outer most part of the line and kept an eye out for guards and checking graves. Dean started to sway slightly and leaned against a gravestone. "You ok?" John asked. Dean nodded and then added "I just need a moment". John nodded to the others to keep going, they would catch up. "Take as long as you need kiddo, don't push yourself" John said as he placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. All Dean could do at the moment was nod. He was exhausted, all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep for days. This exhaustion was bone deep and was only getting worse.

They had caught up after several minutes and were back to looking in their original formation. The others were also keeping an eye on Dean. He was looking worse and worse as they went. Dean had needed to take another break, as he stopped and leaned into a headstone and placed his hand upon it he was met with a flash of an image and pain. _He saw a child, laying in their crib crying. Another flash and he saw the baby face down, it wasn't breathing. He couldn't breathe he felt this tightness in chest, it was preventing him from taking a breathe_. John turned at the sound of his sons struggle to breathe. "Dean, breathe son" John yelled as Dean seemed to be staring at something only he could see. "Dean, you got to breathe kiddo. Take a deep breathe, try to relax". John said as he tried to stop his son from hyperventilating.

John pulled Dean's arm away from the grave and brought him closer to his body. Dean started to relax and seemed to snap out of his daze. "Dad? I saw him, I saw the kid. I felt, I felt him dying. I felt like, I couldn't breathe" Dean said as his breathing was returning to normal. Dean turned to look at the grave. The name had been chiseled off. Dean ran his hand over where the name was and felt the exact same sensations. "This is it, this is him" Dean said as he turned to look at the group. "_**My Son**_" was heard whispered into the night.

The others started to look around, trying to catch sight of her. "She's here, she's here for her son. She's here for me" Dean said. John turned to him, "she is not going to get you Dean, I won't let her" John grabbed his son's arm and kept a tight grip on him. "My Dean" was heard only by Dean. He turned to the sound of her voice. "Don't you hear her, can't you hear her?! She's calling to me, calling my name" Dean said as he began to try to pull out of John's grasp. "Dean there is nothing there. We don't hear anything Dean. She's not real" John said as he tightened his grip on Dean. "Mom? Mom! I'm coming mom" Dean yelled as he continued to hear her voice. It sounded just like his mothers voice now. "Dad, mom is calling out. I can hear her, we have to help her". It broke John's heart to see his son like this. He was desperate and emotional. John knew it was hurting Dean to think that his mother was in trouble, was calling to him for help. "It's not her kiddo, mom's gone remember. This is something else, someone else Dean. You got to fight her" John said as he brought Dean into a tight hug. This sudden strength from Dean had surprised John and he almost got away from him. Luckily it was starting to dwindle and so was Dean's consciousness. "Mommy" was Dean's last word before he lost consciousness completely.

They decided to dig up the grave that Dean had pointed out. John was sitting off to the side with Dean leaning against his chest and Sam sitting beside him. John kept his arms around Dean. His son was freezing and he wanted to make sure if he awoke with that strength again John would have the upper hand. When they finally reached the coffin Dean began to mumble and stir in his arms. They opened the casket and saw the remains of the child. "What I don't understand is that if this is her kid, why was his name removed from the headstone?" Ellen asked as the others poured the gasoline and salt on the remains. "We can always look into that later, right now let's just get this over with" Jim said as he took out his matches.

They heard a high pitched scream that made them all cover their ears. Dean was writhing in pain on the ground. The woman in black made her appearance known, she stood next to John and Dean. She placed her hand on Dean's shoulder and he stopped moving and she vanished. "_**You will not touch my son**_" Diana said. They turned to look for where she had gone and from where she was speaking. John looked down and saw Dean was no longer in front of him. Dean stood by the foot of the grave. "_**You will not touch my son**_" Diana said again from Dean. She was possessing Dean. "Get out of my son! You leave him alone!" John yelled as he made his way closer to his son. "_**If you hurt my son then, I will hurt yours**_" she said as she stood perfectly still. "You don't have that kind of power, you're only a ghost. You aren't even supposed to be here anymore. So you leave my son and we end this for you, we can give you peace" John offered as he made his way closer to the grave and his son. "_**You can not offer what you do not have. I do not want peace, I want my son. I want your son. My Dean**_" she said as she looked into the grave and the remains of her son. "_**He was taken from me to soon. He shouldn't have died that night. I should have been faster, a better mother. It is my fault he is gone, why his father left, why I never had another. Nothing could compare to him. To who he could have been, should have been. Now, I have found the perfect son. He will be my last. He is everything I wanted, everything I could ever want**_" Diana said as she smiled down at her son.

"He won't be your last, you will always keep looking for more. Keep looking for something better. It will never end" John said as tears fell from his eyes. Dean was everything he could ask or hope for in a son. Hell if he had half as good of men as Dean in his Unit in the Marines he would have felt so blessed. He couldn't lose his son now, he had to be better, he had to protect him. While John distracted her Jim made his way towards the casket. He lit a match and stuck it in the matchbook. He tossed the book into the grave and watched as it caught. The flames grew quickly and shot up high into the night.

Dean screamed as he could feel Diana separating herself from him. She was screaming to stay or to take Dean with her. With her last bit of strength she reached for Dean once more. The hand print on his chest burned as Diana burst into flames and turned to ash. Dean dropped to his knees as the print burned on his chest. He pulled his shirt away from the print and noticed that while it was burning it was also fading.

Dean awoke to the sound of the door closing. He looked around and noticed he was back in the motel. He sat up which, was a big mistake. The room took to turning in all sorts of directions making him dizzy and nauseous all at once. John sat next to his son on the bed "hey take it easy, you've had a rough couple of days" John said as he guided his son back down onto the bed. "Dad? What happened? How did we get here? We were in the cemetery and then… I can't remember" Dean rattled off as quick as he could since he was so confused. "Easy kiddo. We stopped her, you were right. She was attached to her son's remains. You found his grave and we had some bumps along the way but, we stopped her. You were pretty out of it so we got you into the car and brought you here to rest for a while" John stopped as he saw his sons face. "What?" John asked. "Did, did you have to carry me or did I walk out of there?" Dean asked. John smiled and chuckled. "Sorry kiddo, we carried you out". Dean pinched his eyes closed and turned away slightly. "Man, not even a little bit?" Dean asked hoping to retain some dignity. John shook his head no and Dean sighed again. "Get some rest kiddo, you did a great job on this hunt. You deserve it" John said as he made his way into the adjoining room at the motel.

Dean ended up sleeping through the morning and most of the afternoon. He woke early evening when his father decided Dean needed to eat as well. "Come on kiddo, we got to get you back in shape. So, you've had some sleep and now you need some food. Come on" John said as he helped Dean sit up and then to his feet. Dean swayed slightly and took a little longer to get to the other room. "So, any news on why the name was removed from the headstone?". Ellen asked Bobby and Sammy who were doing the research on it. They had been at it all morning and had finally gotten information. "Well, as it turns out, her son was the offspring of the town sheriff. He was married and had his own family. His wife did not know of his affair and the kid. Diana had given her son the sheriff's last name. He didn't know she had done that until he had seen the death certificate. Well then he heard from one of the men working on the headstone that his last name was on one of the stones and passed on his condolences. So he waited until the body was buried and then took a hammer and chisel to the stone. He never had it investigated and it went unsolved. Well Diana had confronted him for not looking into it and he confessed to doing it, that he never wanted that kid. So he erased him from existence. Well once that happened, she fell into a deep depression and slowly she faded until she passed away. A few weeks later, the first disappearance of children were noted". Sam explained as he read over the notes he and Bobby looked up. "Nice work Sammy". Dean said from the table. He was doing better and was slowly recovering.

That night everyone was able to get some rest. Dean's handprint was gone, no more visions or voices. They had finally gotten rid of her. John had seen a growth in Sammy that made him realize that he was going to be ready to start hunting. Dean had shown a growth in skill and management. John knew both boys would be the best back up he could ask for.

Dean was sleeping in his bed alone. Finally everyone felt safe enough to leave him alone and to not have someone next to him. Recently he had gotten used to hearing voices in his sleep. Part of him found it oddly comforting while, the hunter side found it more unnerving. So when Dean heard "_**My Dean-o**_" in his mother's voice he did feel comforted but then remembered that woman using his mother's voice to trick him. His instincts took over from there. There was no way she had survived that. He had seen her disintegrate after her son's bones were burned. He was going to go and get his father when he heard the voice again. "_**My Dean-o**_". Dean sat up a little straighter, '_Diana never called me that, only Dean. Mom used to…_'. Dean looked around and felt a wave of comfort come over him. This time it wasn't a false sense either. He felt a cold touch on his shoulder, the love and comfort from it eased him back to sleep. He knew this one wasn't dangerous. "_**My Dean-o**_". Mary said to her son as he slept.


End file.
